Truth or Dare
by CielFangirl325
Summary: Everyone at Grimmauld Place is bored one rainy day. So what, do you reckon they decide to do for fun?


**A/N: This has been sitting in my iPod Touch for months and I just thought to post it.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, regretfully.  


"I'M BORED!" Sirius bellowed. It was a rather rainy day at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and everyone was stuck inside.

"Everyone is Sirius." Harry sighed. It was true. Everyone in the house was bored out of their minds.

"I've got an idea!" Hermione suddenly jumped up from the couch she was sitting on. "Let's play a game!".

"What game are you thinking of playing?" Tonks asked. She was sitting on the couch next to Ginny and Hermione with Crookshanks curled up in her lap.

Hermione thought for a second. "Truth or Dare!"

"It's better than sitting here doing nothing." Sirius said happily. The others, meaning Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus, and Tonks agreed.

"Everyone sit in a circle on the rug!" Remus scooted out of his armchair and onto the Afghan rug. The others followed his lead. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Harry volunteered. "Truth or Dare Sirius?"

"Truth." Sirius replied.

"Have you ever drunk out of the toilet in your Animagus form?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I was playing Truth or Dare one night in detention with your father, Pettigrew, and Remus. Remus dared me to be and act like a dog for a whole day. I had to eat shit, drink out of the toilet, piss on trees, chase Mrs. Norris, the works."

"Thank you for your foul-mouthed account of that Padfoot." Remus told him.

All of them cracked up. "Truth or Dare Tonks?" Ginny asked after catching her breath.

"Dare!" Tonks replied enthusiastically, grabbing a blanket from the couch and wrapping it around herself. She also grabbed Crookshanks and plopped him back into her lap as he had jumped out when she had gotten off of the couch.

Ginny thought for a second "Whenever someone calls you Tonks you have to correct them and say 'It's Nymphadora'."

Tonks gave Ginny a death glare and turned her hair black. "This means war Ginevra Weasley!"

Everyone cracked up for a long while. There was a banging and the sound of someone yelling from a closet. "Someone let the prisoner out." Remus sighed.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a small pitch black room that judging from all the cleaning supplies around him, was a closet. He was banging on the door and yelling at the top of his lungs, hoping someone would notice that he was in this closet and let him out. He had been lurking around a house for truthfully no reason at all and then suddenly everything had gone black. He heard someone walk towards his dark closet prison cell and then he heard whoever it was turn the knob and then he heard the familiar click of a door opening. He was then greeted with light as the door opened. The door had only opened a tiny sliver but he took a chance and bolted out of the door.

The Golden Trio, Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus were still laughing about Tonks's declaration of war on Ginny (Tonks was still glaring at Ginny) when they all heard a bang of a door slamming and saw a flash of blonde. Yes, blonde. Remus jumped up and grabbed the flash of blonde. Once this flash of blonde had stopped moving they could see (to their surprise and utter horror) that it was... "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Harry inquired, half shocked half surprised.

Draco smirked "That's right. Now can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Draco suddenly saw Sirius sitting in the circle on the Afghan that Potter and his insufferable sidekicks were sitting in. "Ahhhhh! Holy shit and a half! It's Sirius Black! Ahhhhh!" He tried to run away again.

Remus kept a firm hold on the back of Draco's shirt. "Yes, yes. We know. Stop freaking out before you have a heart attack." He explained the situation to the terrified blonde boy. Draco soon calmed down.

"Now," Sirius began. Draco looked at the innocent convict with terror in his eyes. "We won't question you on what you were doing outside of the house or put you back in the closet on two conditions." Sirius told Draco.

"What are the conditions?" Draco inquired, eyebrows raised.

"One, you do not tell ANYONE my location, and two, you play Truth or Dare with us." Sirius smirked.

"Fine." Draco reluctantly agreed and sat down in the circle.

**A/N: Story Alert, Favorite, and REVIEW! I do not know whether I will continue this or not.**


End file.
